My Little Secret
by Evil Little Angel 1
Summary: Mandark had a secret. He's not sure how Dexter would react to it, though- or anyone else, for that matter. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a choice about the fact that his secret just came out. (Slight DexDark) (Please R&R)


_Mandark has a secret. He's not sure how Dexter would react to it, though- or anyone else, for that matter. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a choice about the fact that his secret just came out._

Dexter and Mandark were now in high school. Over the years they had stopped with their bitter rivalry and become friends. Some even dared to say more than friends. Never the less, the two geniuses worked well together, and sometimes they even shared a lab while working on a project.

However, Mandark had a secret. A secret he kept from Dexter and everyone else. A secret that only his parents and teachers knew- though neither of them by choice. His parents knew because, well, they were his parents. His teachers knew because the blasted fact had to be stated when he began high school.

Today was their first day of their second year at high school. Dexter and Mandark had nearly every class together, and that included gym. During said class the kids had to change into their gym uniforms. As the students entered the locker rooms to change, Dexter thought he saw Mandark entering the girl's locker room. Strange. Why would Mandark go into the wrong locker room?

He brushed it off, thinking it might have been someone else. Lots of girls in school had black hair. However, Dexter didn't see Mandark in the boy's locker room. Dexter became worried. He had seen Mandark out in the gym- where _was_ he?

Dexter's unasked question was answered when he saw Mandark leave the girl's locker room! As they lined up for stretches, Dexter talked to Mandark.

"What were you doing in the girl's locker room?" Dexter asked him. Mandark had never seemed like the type to spy on girls, and he _was_ changed into his gym uniform.

"What?" Mandark looked over at him, "Oh, that... it's nothing."

"It doesn't _seem_ like nothing," Dexter countered.

"Just forget it, alright?" Mandark snapped. Dexter looked surprised- He seemed to have hit a nerve, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you can tell me anything, Mandark," Dexter spoke quietly, not wanting to anger the evil genius more, "Right?"

Mandark didn't answer him, instead choosing to remain silent and focuse on the class.

* * *

After gym the two changed back into their normal clothes. The next class was math. Dexter had heard a rumor that this specific teacher was mean and stubborn. This rumor was proven to be true when the two boys reached the classroom.

"Good afternoon, students," The teacher said stiffly, "I will begin class by doing role call. Say here when your name is said. No talking unless I say your name. Understood?"

The entire class nodded. The teacher began role call, saying last names by alphabetical order. She quickly reached Mandark's name.

"Miss Astronominof," The teacher said. Mandark looked embarrassed.

"It's Mr. Astronominof, ma'am," He corrected, his face a light shade of red.

"Nonsense, that's not what it says here," The teacher stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Miss?" Dexter questioned, looking at Mandark. Why would the teacher address Mandark as a girl?

"I know what it says, ma'am-" Mandark began.

"Then you should perfectly understand why I referred to you as miss," The teacher interrupted. Dexter slowly raised his hand.

"Parden me, Ma'am, but Mandark is a _boy_ ," Dexter said, "If he is a boy, why would you call him 'miss'?"

"Because Miss Astronominof is a lady, and I will treat her like one," The teacher answered, and ignored all other questions until role call was over.

Dexter was confused. Mandark- a girl? What was going on? Sure, when he was younger Dexter mistook him for one- He was dressed in all pink, with long hair, and his name was _Susan,_ for Pete's sake. But Dexter thought all of this was because his parents were hippies. Once Mandark corrected him, Dexter knew he was a boy.

The orange-haired genius looked over towards the black-haired one. Mandark's face was stained red, his head buried in his arms on top of his desk. He was fiddling with the fabric of his white shirt near his shoulder. Dexter thought he could hear Mandark mumbling to himself 'I _am_ a boy. I _am_ a boy. I _am_ a boy..."

After class Dexter approached Mandark. He could hear a group of students snickering at him and shot them daggers.

"Hey Mandark, what was that all about?" Dexter asked the taller boy, "You're obviously male- why was the teacher acting as if you were female?"

"Because-" Mandark didn't say it, "Nevermind. I'll tell you after school, alright?"

"Alright, as long as I get an explanation to your strange behavior- as well as the teacher's," Dexter said

* * *

After school the two geniuses were waiting for the bus together. During this time Dexter pressed Mandark about an explanation.

"So? Why are the teachers treating you like a girl?" Dexter asked him.

"It's because... I am one," Mandark sighed in defeat. There was no stopping Dexter once he has focused on something.

But Dexter didn't understand the answer.

"What do you mean, you're a girl?" Dexter asked, "You told me you're a boy."

"I _am,_ " Mandark said, "I mean- I identify as a boy. But physically I'm female- a girl."

The words raced through Dexter's mind. What did Mandark mean?

"But- how?" Dexter asked, "How are you a boy but you're female?"

"I'm transgender," Mandark said, "I was born female with female reproductive organs. But in my mind I'm a boy. I identify as one."

"Transgender?" Dexter repeated the word. What was it his younger sister was always going on about? LGBT... lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender. He had absolutely no idea what the last one was, and quite frankly he never really cared. He remembered her explaining how it happened, but he had been busy at the time. What was the definition she gave? "Born as a girl... but not really a girl. Transmales identify as a boy."

"Precisely," Mandark said. He noticed how hard the boy seemed to be thinking, "That's why my birth name is Susan. And why I have to use the girl's locker room."

"It makes sence," Dexter said, "But Mandark, I had no idea-"

"That's the point," Mandark turned away, "I was hoping to get through high school without it getting out."

"Oh, Mandark, sorry," Dexter said.

"It's fine- It's not your fault," Mandark told him. The bus pulled up and the kids piled on, Dexter still mulling this new fact over in his mind.

He'd have to do some research.


End file.
